The present invention relates to a shot gun with gas take-off, including: a barrel; an arming rod; a piston-cylinder unit comprising a cylinder fixed with its axis parallel to the barrel and a piston housed in and slidable longitudinally of the cylinder, the piston being operatively connected to the arming rod and the cylinder defining within it a variable-volume chamber closed by the piston; gas bleed means for putting the interior of the barrel in gas-communication with said chamber; and a fore end stock connected to the barrel.
In use of shot guns of the above specified type, should the weapon become jammed by retention of the cartridge case in the firing chamber, the user must operate the breech-block manipulation pin of the gun forcefully in an attempt to regain the use of the weapon. This operation is generally long and difficult and can result in deformation or even breakage of parts of the gun.